rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Hypno-Puppy Luv
Hypno-Puppy Luv is episode 50A of Rocko's Modern Life. It first aired on October 8, 1996. Sypnosis After Heffer hypnotizes Rocko, he starts acting like a dog. Summary Heffer is reading a comic book of Bunny Man at his house when he comes across a hypnotism ad. He decides to buy a hypnotism kit and mails it in. The next day, he gets the hypnotism kit and goes to Rocko's house to show him. He uses it to hypnotize Rocko. The affect takes a while to proceed and while Rocko is hypnotized, Heffer makes him act like a rooster, stand as still as a statue, and, finally, act like a dog. When Heffer decides to turn Rocko back to normal, he discovers that he has to order the second lesson of the hypnotism kit to learn how to undo it. Little do Heffer and Filburt know, Rocko, now hypnotized into a dog, runs away, and Heffer and Filburt have to look for him. Meanwhile, Rocko continues acting like a dog and chases a street sweeper, which sweeps him away and causes him to lose his shirt and shoes. When he goes into the Bigheads' salmon bushes, Mrs. Bighead discovers him and thinks he is a dog. She takes him to her house and shaves him, naming him Fluffy. Meanwhile, Heffer and Filburt are searching for Rocko and they come across his shirt, now flatten to the asphalt. Thinking that Rocko had been ran over by a vehicle, Heffer and Filburt are devastated and are later seen at the diner mourning the loss of their friend. As they leave, they discover that Bev is driving her car with Rocko riding it. They chase after the car. The next day, they get the second lesson of the hypnotism kit and try to hypnotize Rocko while he is in the Bigheads' front lawn. But Bev snatches him away. So Heffer and Filburt sneak inside the Bigheads' house during the night and takes him, Bev thinks he ran away and cries all night until the next day when Ed Bighead gets her a fish named Fluffy instead. Back at Rocko's house, Heffer hypnotizes Rocko back to normal and Rocko is shocked when he discovers that he is now naked and hairless. He uses Heffer's toupee to cover himself and Ed and Bev arrive to show the trio her pet goldfish. Everybody laughs at Rocko's hairless physique and Heffer is revealed to have ordered a pair of X-Ray glasses along with the second lesson of the hypnotism kit. Everyone runs away while Heffer stands by the door laughing maniacally. Characters Featured *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead *Spunky Trivia *This is the second time that Rocko gets mistaken for a dog. The first is in Ed Good, Rocko Bad. *Nighthawks Diner from "Who's For Dinner?" appears for the second time. *This episode is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode I Was A Teenage Gary. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes staring Spunky Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff Myers Category:Episodes written by Martin Olson Category:Episodes directed by Howy Parkins